


Motorcycle My Ass!

by Audriss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, I seriously don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Shane is alive damnit!, Smut, The Walking Dead AU, kink is the bike, kink is the tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audriss/pseuds/Audriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a recruiting trip, Daryl and Shane decide to christen the new bike like they've done with everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle My Ass!

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no clue what I'm doing. I'm so sorry. How much smut is too much? This isn't porn, right? Oh wait, it is. Again, I'm sorry. I'll just go and bang my head against the wall. Or something.

”Them bloody birds!” Daryl shouted and threw an empty soup can at the tree under which his tent was raised. He tried to return back to sleep – it couldn’t be more than 5 am – but he couldn’t find a position that would grant him an access back to the Lullaby Land. 

“What the fuck are you raising hell here for?” a gruff, sleepy voice said and then Shane’s head peeked through the door way of the tent. Daryl hugged his pillow slightly more, sprawled on his stomach and grumbled something about the universe being against of him having a good nights of sleep, including Shane’s penchant to appear out of nowhere with the most horrible time.

“Aww, Dare Bear can’t sleep?” Shane chuckled and received a murderous glare from Daryl.

He expected the former police officer to go back for his watch duty but for some reason he lingered there. He propped himself up on his elbows, and glared over his shoulder, “What’chu want?”

“Mmh’nuthin’,” came a reply, “Ya aint’t a mornin’ person at all,” Shane chuckled, “I think I should have brought you flowers and chocolate and breakfast in bed.”

“Tha’ would’ve been a start,” Daryl sighed, and shifted onto his side, so that he could push himself to sit up.

They’d been on about this latest search of people for the past two days and Shane had been somewhat aloof the whole damn time. Not that Daryl himself had been Mister People Person either. Daryl was certain it had something to do with male PMS or some shit like that, but he wasn’t going to ask. 

“What’chu want, spit it out,” Daryl repeated, still feeling groggy and dazed from the poorly slept night and an early, forced wake up call by the stupid birds. And instead of getting some more shut-eye, he had one squirmy Shane staring at him. He sighed. If the damn world hadn’t gone to hell, he would have demanded a nice steaming hot cup of coffee before he’d start to solve Shane’s mental knots. 

Shane’s eyes twinkled, as he kept looking at the Redneck in front of him, sitting in his boxer shorts, on his own sleeping bag, hair sticking out and bleary eyed. He stepped closer, and without thinking ran his fingers over the messy bed head of the Archer. 

“You look kinda tired,” he said to Daryl.

“’m,” he grumbled and stupidly leaned against the hand of Shane, just like a kitten leaning into the caresses. There was always a moment when he remembered why he loved Shane’s big hands. 

“Too tired to give a proper christening to that bike of yours?” he whispered, grinning in a manner that sent a wave of shivers down Daryl’s back. His foul mood was gone quickly. 

He chewed his cheek, as he blushed, and then found himself scrunching his nose at Shane.

Shane winked, before slouching out of the tent, and stretched his back. There was a familiar pop and he grunted out loud in satisfaction. Daryl crawled out of the tent after Shane and twiddled his fingers feeling a bit awkward. 

“This the shit been keeping your panties in a bunch?” Daryl asked, walked over to the bike and brushed some leaves off the seat before he parked his ass on it. 

“Mmhmm, maybe,” Shane shrugged. Daryl saw that he was already bursting out of his pants, so to speak, and reached to cup the front, “I mean, we did the same thing with all the tents, and the prison - -,” he went on, groaned out loud, that turned into a low moan in the back of his throat, when Daryl squeezed him, “And the car, and the house too.”

“Ya, but the bike was at Aaron and Eric’s garage,” Daryl said, shrugging his shoulders, as he slowly kept rubbing Shane’s cock through his pants. He wiggled his bare toes, as Shane’s hands began travelling up and down his sides, drawing out slight tremors of his muscles, while trying not to chuckle out loud. Shane knew he was ticklish, but the fingers ghosting over his skin felt too damn good.

“Like I would have cared?” Shane groaned, leaning over Daryl, kissing gently his neck, his clavicles, running his tongue over the little X tattooed on his left side. He chuckled out loud when Daryl began making tiny hot-as-hell noises, under his tongue and lips. The sun isn’t even up yet and both of them are feeling hot, not just because of the blood rushing through them, or feeling like they are in heat both, but it’s going to be one hot day as well. 

Shane felt Daryl’s hands sliding, literally skimming, over his back, underneath his shirt, as he tries to pull the damn thing up, “God, off! Off with the shirt,” Daryl growled, but Shane doesn’t move to help him. Instead, he continued to suck the skin on Daryl’s neck, well knowing by now that there’s going to be a mark after that.

Daryl’s hands clutched the shirt as he let out a low groan. The hunter quickly completely lost in his own little world of pleasure. The former deputy of King’s County allowed his hands to travel up, and then down the sides and back of Daryl, before he took a gentle, yet determined, hold of his thigh and swung it over the bike. Shane quickly followed, both of them now straddling the bike.

Shane pulled Daryl into his lap, and then proceeded to push him down on the bike. He watched, lust filling his eyes, when he reached over his head and grabbed the handles of the bike. Daryl splayed on top of the bike is the sexiest thing he can think of right now.

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere on the ground. Making sure his clothes stayed clean wasn’t exactly the thing that was more pressing right now. The sheen layer of sweat on Daryl’s skin was more inviting. It only made him more desirable.

Daryl whimpered, moaned from the back of his throat as he arched his back, and bucked his hips against Shane’s. He grinned at the writhing, younger man who was straddling his hips and the bike, and cooed soft, soothing words into his ear.

“I know you want it, baby, but I’m going to take my time with you,” he whispered, “It ain’t a proper christening of the bike if we hurry, baby.”

His words made Daryl whine out in frustration. Last time Shane did that, he nearly drove him insane. His throbbing, aching dick remembered it still. He hasn’t even removed his boxers yet.

Shane’s right hand slid down from Daryl’s shoulder, over his chest, his fingernails raked over his taut and overly sensitive nipples, made him buck against Shane yet again, with want. And that bastard just chuckled, leaned down and latched his mouth over the left nipple. Teeth raked the hard nub and made Daryl whine out louder, before his tongue came over it, and soothed the bite mark, and finally his lips suckled away rough and loving at the same time and Daryl could only wheeze out with lust laden voice. 

It excited Shane even more and he was soon teasing his right nipple with the same procedure. 

“Aww, shit, Shane!” Daryl groaned, brought his hand on Shane’s head, fingers tangled themselves into his hair, and he tugged rather roughly. Shane’s head bent backwards abruptly and Daryl saw the tilt of his neck, and the lust that glimmered in his eyes when he glared down at him. 

“So you want it rough?” he chuckled, head still held in that backwards angle, as Daryl leaned up to nip the sensitive skin of his neck with his teeth. Shane growled again, hick cock throbbing painfully in the confines of his pants. 

Daryl said nothing, but kept nipping and licking Shane’s neck, moving his mouth closer to his ear, and then fishing his earlobe between his wet lips. 

“Okay, ya asked for it!” Shane barked, unable to take it any longer. He moved his hands down onto Daryl’s boxers and yanked them down, revealing his already throbbing and glistening cock. He liked his lips, before he slung them somewhere over his shoulder. 

The sun kept beating down on them, and Daryl craned his neck, trying to catch Shane’s lips with his, but no avail, as the former deputy pushed him back down by sliding his other hand on his neck, stroking gently with his thumb. Shane enjoyed the view a moment; broad shoulders, defined muscles rippling under his touch, and them strong arms that he couldn’t get enough of, and a face like an angel, lips that could draw heaven and hell both out of Shane at anytime he wanted. 

Grinning at the sight in front of him, he lifted Daryl’s left leg up, and placed it firmly on his shoulder, drawing out a sound of pure bliss from the Archer as he realized what Shane was about to do.

He kissed Daryl’s thighs as his arms coiled around them, one hand slowly wrapping around Daryl’s already aching cock, and made his hips buck involuntarily. Shane kissed his way from his thighs to the heavy sac of Daryl, making him clutch the handle bars tighter, and willing himself to be steady. When Shane spread his legs further, and kissed the tightness of his hole, he couldn’t stop himself from giving a little thrust of his hips making Shane chuckle out loud. He grinned as he leaned down more, pushing his tongue deeper just for another ass-wiggle from him. 

“Oh, God, S-Shane,” Daryl moaned out loud. Sweat beaded rather profusely on his abdomen and chest, and matted his hair, gluing the strands on his face. 

He was eating him out unrushed, unfettered, and completely ignoring the little guttural sounds that Daryl was making while he tried to tell him how close he was drawing him. His grip around the handle bars tightened when Shane started to stroke the tip of his cock, rubbing little circles around it, as he continued to tease his puckered hole. Daryl shook his head, his eyes half lidded as he tried to focus his gaze at Shane, who was idly just torturing him with those fingers of his, rubbing that sweet spot on his cock. He didn’t even bother to look up at Daryl, whose eyes rolled, head thrashed from side to side and his back arched, hips thrusting against sweet, hot mouth of Shane’s.

“Shane, oh fuck, S-Shane, j-just…” Daryl whimpered out loud, his grip on the handle bars slowly slipping. 

“No, baby, don’cha let go of that handle bar,” Shane whispered, still not looking at Daryl, but apparently noticing everything. Daryl fought the urge to argue back, but did as he was told. His breathing growing more and more erratic by every stroke of those fingers barely touching, ghosting over his aching, swollen cock, while Shane was doing those wonderful things with his tongue, things that should have been illegal. 

“Think what this would feel like if we were riding that bike right now,” Shane murmured, lifting his head up and licking his lips like a wolf right after a kill. His hand slid up Daryl’s side, index and thumb wrapping around his nipple before he pinched, and twisted it oh so good. Daryl’s body jerked, a low moan escaped from him again. 

“T-That would b-be…” he started.

“Dangerous, I know, but you like it dangerous, right?”

“I don’ know w-what you mean.”

“Like right now? Your moans are bound to lure in some critters. Doubt they appreciate a nice view of your body the way I do. We ain’t even got our weapons at hand,” Shane went on, his other large hand cupping the heavy sac of Daryl’s and he groaned out loud again. 

“J-Just…” Daryl panted.

“Just what, baby? Tell me,” Shane coaxed, and Daryl was certain he heard him chuckle. 

“Just fuck me already!!” Daryl cried out, trying not to get up.

“Impatient lil Redneck,” Shane chuckled, and sat up. He still wore his pants, but his upper body was glistening in sweat, making Daryl groan out loud. What he wouldn’t do to just lick that chest?

“I s’pose it would be a little too much like Greco-Roman wrestling if we’d fight them walkers with our white, bare asses hanging out, though,” Shane laughed, as he took of his belt, slow. Too fucking slow, and Daryl wanted to cry out in frustration. 

“J-Just…” he panted at the older man, “Fuck… me… already!”

Shane did no such thing, at least not in a hurry. He took of his belt and draped it on Daryl’s bare stomach, he opened his pants revealing that he was going commando, which didn’t help Daryl’s desperation at all. His pants, now partly open, hung dangerously low on his narrow hips, and all Daryl wanted to do was to kiss his way down those muscles, while holding onto that waist. 

He felt his dick twitching, and it made him close his eyes, trying to will himself not to come right then and there. 

Shane’s hands on his abdomen called him to look up at his lover again and he shuddered at the sight of the lust filled, brown eyes, as the man straddled on the bike yet again, and climbed on top of Daryl, stroking absentmindedly his thighs. 

“Mmhmm,” he murmured, bending over Daryl and kissing him possessively on his lips, while he pulled the thick leather belt away from between their bodies. 

Reaching down, in between his legs, and still kissing Daryl, teasing him with his tongue, he grabbed the Archer by his hair, and pulled him up. The younger man let out a groan, thick with lust of his own, and brought his hands up the sides of Shane’s. He nuzzled against the broad chest, kissing the tattoo he had on top of his heart and continued to shower more little nips and pecks all over the wet skin tasting the saltiness of it on his lips. 

Shane’s stomach tightened feeling the scruff of Daryl’s tickling his skin, as his tongue travelled over each and every dip and contour of his defined muscles. Shane smiled lovingly while watching Daryl lick his way down to his jutting cock that craved for attention by now.

The Archer smiled, too, and cupped the heavy sac underneath the heavy male flesh, that was now absolutely strained, and dripping wet. Daryl’s tongue made long lollipop licks up and down on his hard cock and made Shane shudder in desperate want, need to feel that wet tongue and soft, perfect lips around him. 

Shane took a hold of Daryl’s hair, guiding his head down, urging the man to give him what he wanted. He tilted his head back, stroked gently Daryl’s cheek, while his fingers fisted into his hair, when Daryl’s mouth finally wrapped around that aching shaft, and his tongue began making those tiny circles around the tip. 

“Oh, God, baby!” Shane moaned. Daryl looked up at the former Deputy and slid his left hand up over his chest, letting his fingers then rake over the nipples, and eliciting similar noises from Shane as he had drawn out of him only a moment earlier.

It felt so right, suck him, tease him. It felt so right to be with him. 

“God, babe, you need to stop right now,” Shane murmured, before he pulled Daryl off with a loud pop of his lips. The Archer licked his lips, wiping his chin on the back of his hand, “I want to be inside of you when I come,” Shane whispered, resting his forehead against Daryl’s.

Daryl panted and shuddered partly from the excruciating feeling of lust and partly from anticipation as Shane helped him back down on his back on the bike, and gently reached to place his hands back on the handle bars. The man settled himself between his thighs. The tip of his cock rubbing against the tightness of his hole, spitting on his hands quickly before guiding himself in with slow movements that drove them both nearly over the edge at that very second. Daryl groaned out loud, Shane grunted, while sweat dripped from his forehead and onto Daryl’s broad chest.

“Oh my fucking - - FUCK!” Shane barked, pushing deeper, his hands shifting onto Daryl’s thighs, keeping his legs apart at first, but then lifting the left leg up on his shoulder once more.

“Shane… Oh, God, S-Shane…!” Daryl couldn’t stop moaning. He bucked wildly against each thrust and arched his back.

Shane kept thrusting, one slow inch at a time, pushing deeper, teasing Daryl and himself. There was more torturous self-control in Shane than there was in Daryl. And he couldn’t help but love all those little sounds Daryl kept making, and the way he kept thrashing and begging for more not just with his eyes and sounds, but with his body.

“Oh, God, love,” Shane moaned, his stance buckling with the feeling of tightness around his cock, and he let go of Daryl’s thigh, letting it fall around his hip. He then bent forward, flush and sweaty skin against skin and breathed into Daryl’s ear. He clutched at Daryl tightly against him, low growls escaping from both men. His thrusts grew more erratic. 

“P-Please, harder, Shane, harder!” Daryl cried out loud, literally, since there were few tears rolling down his cheeks. The sound of him coaxing Shane to fuck him harder nearly made him lose it. With a deep animalistic growl he slammed his cock deeper and much harder than before, reaching between the two, taking a hold of Daryl’s rigid and aching dick. 

“C’mon, Love, I want to see you come,” Shane whispered, giving a little bite onto the sensitive skin of Daryl’s neck, and then soothing the spot with wet, hot tongue. Daryl’s eyes closed, his hips rolled, his grip on the handle bars tightened and he screamed out loud the ecstasy he felt the moment of his release. It was like a supernova of fireworks that erupted deep inside Shane when he saw the man he loved underneath him come undone, feeling his legs tightening hold around his waist. 

Shane shouted, his voice quivering to the same rhythm with his body as he shuddered almost violently; so fucking awesomely hard, as he sprayed his jism deep inside Daryl. He railed into Daryl few more times, while he clenched tightly around him and their breaths were nothing more than ragged, desperate gasps to keep them from passing out. 

Shane’s body bowed over Daryl’s and gathered the Archer into his arms, squeezing him closer unable to really voice out loud how much he loved him, and how much he had needed this.

“O-Oh…” Daryl whispered, and rubbed circles over Shane’s shoulders, holding him as tightly as the former Deputy, “T-That was… explosive.”

“Yeah, I think this is a good bike, Baby,” Shane whispered eliciting a light chuckle from Daryl’s lips, as he clutched onto him trembling still and trying to come down from the high Shane just sent them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
